


How we came to be

by dettsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I just want Wholesome Christophe because That Is What I Deserve, I just want them to have a wholesome backstory, I've compiled all my headcanons into this baby and I 've never felt so fulfilled guys, M/M, before Chris loses his innocence HAHAHA, not so much angst but You Have To Feel, nothing very drastic ya feel, we'll put the losing innocence part in another fic with a different rating lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettsu/pseuds/dettsu
Summary: Josef Karpisek had desparately wanted to pass the baton ever since his untimely retirement. His nephew was actually his best bet, but his sister would not let her son suffer the same fate. But at a day off at the Jura mountains, skating at the Lac de Joux, he found hope in wide green eyes and unrefined grace gliding on the ice. His hair was golden like the medals he was sure to win.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something Wholesome™ for Christophe. And I love him with his boyfriend. They deserve their own Wholesome Story™. I wouldn't say slow burn at this point since I just started lol but like.... I think that's how it will play out? They knew each other for a long time before realizing their feelings for each other and taking their relationship to The Next Level. I also wanted to write something about growing up because I find Chris's character very interesting. So here we are haha!

###  **Prologue: A Family Ordeal**

 

Karpisek has had an eye on the boy for months. There was simply something about the little blond gliding and spinning on the ice that kept people looking at him. Like the other kids in the rink, he still had a little problem with staying focused. But once he got that fixed, he’d become Switzerland’s next big skating legend.

Karpisek hummed at the thought. The training camps and searches finally paid off. Now, Switzerland’s chance for the Grand Prix Finals gold was training under his watchful eye at the Palladium de Champery. He thought he’d drink to the wonderful discovery. But first, he had to get to his office and make the proper calls. Maybe plan a few difficult routines to show off to possible sponsors when the time comes. The wide hallways of the sports complex will be filled with the boys’ posters and achievements, it was a future he was sure of.

“Josef!” A sweet voice cooed from the hallway just as he was about to enter his office. “Ah, you look better these days.” She smiled as she cupped her chin, her slender fingers tapping her cheek. “And I thought you were getting out of shape! Have you been skating more often?” Karpisek stopped and greeted the woman with a warm smile. “I’m just extra motivated today. I think I have already found the one, Adriana.”

“About time! I thought you'd lose your hair out of stress.”

“I’ll probably shave it all off before that happens.”

Josef Karpisek, champion figure skater of the Czech Republic, age 45, retired in Switzerland to pursue a coaching career. And in all of the years he has watched and coached, it was the first time he had been mesmerized since he visited a certain rink in St. Petersburg.

“He’s exceptionally good for his age. If only he’d focus more on the technical aspect rather than just enjoying being on the ice.”

“Wasn’t that your motto back in your heyday, brother?”

Josef laughed. It was true after all. Ice skating wouldn’t be interesting to anyone if it wasn't fun. He even convinced his sister to try the sport at some point, but she never competed. He was convinced she was good enough, but she insisted she wasn’t cut out for it.

“Ah well, they all start like this. But I do hope this one won’t simply quit on my training regimens. How are you, by the way? I barely heard from you after that mishap in your husband’s company happened a month ago.”

The woman gestured her hand towards the door, “Oh, brother. It’s so hard to be a Rousseau. But I can’t help it, I love my husband too much.” She led her brother into his office and closed the door behind her, taking a seat on the nearest chair. “And I can’t believe Julien is starting his rebellious teenager phase already. I’m about to explode from stress!”

“Already?” The older man pulled a chair to sit across her, “How old is he again?”

Adriana Karpisek-Rousseau, one and only lovely sister of the champion figure skater of the Czech Republic, age 43, chairperson of the Rosseau Charity Foundation, was in town because of a business trip. Her husband, the famed Alexis Nicholas Rousseau, age 49, owner of the Rosseau Group of Companies, brought her and their son along to Champery. Just being his wife was already quite the task, but having to deal with his delinquent of a son was another thing. At least, to her.

“He’s 15 already!”

“Are you serious? The worst he’s done was come home a couple of hours late because of a school project and he wasn’t even lying to you about it! You're too hard on him, Adriana.”

Nevertheless, she let out an exasperated sigh. She wanted to enjoy their short little trip but then her son walked off somewhere in the sports complex and she couldn’t find him.

“Ah, I remember now! I looked for your office so I could ask you to make a public announcement that I’m looking for him!”

Josef gave her a concerned look, “Doesn’t he have a phone?” She showed him a bag, “He left it with me!”

He sighed in defeat, “How did you manage to get married and head a lot of projects when you’re like this with my poor nephew!”

“Please, brother! Let’s just look for him!”

He couldn’t decline.

“He’s probably at the rink. Let’s go.”


	2. Charismatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julien had always wanted to skate, he really did. But Adriana was persistent, and he wanted to protect her only son. Not that anything had happened yet. But she was just really really cautious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christophe has always had this charm since childhood, and I think that's how he got scouted by coach haha! And he every since he discovered his charm could be used as a weapon, he uses it to his advantage. Eventually, that led to several other things :))

###  **Chapter: Charismatic**

 

The brunet walked through hallway after hallway, and there was nothing but rooms with various gym and sports equipment. He had told his mother he wanted to look for the rink, and possibly try to skate. But ever since he brought the idea up to her, even as a child she never let him skate. Every time he asked, he would hear the story of a Czech skater that suffered a fall that ended his career. Numerous times he insisted he would be careful, that he would not even compete. But his mother nipped the prospect of skating altogether in the bud before he could even make time for it.

And so he left his things with her and snuck off to look for the rink himself.

_You are the heir to your father’s legacy! You shouldn't waste your time with things that could hurt you!_

He shook the thought off his head. She had always been protective, but she got extra riled up whenever skating would be mentioned. Determined to at least find the rink, he picked up a nearby brochure and followed the map. However, before he could make much progress, he bumped into someone.

“Oh, sorry! I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s all right! Are you lost?”

“Kind of. I’m looking for the rink.”

“Well then, you’re in luck! I’m headed there myself, you want to walk with me?”

“Sure.”

Julien Alexandre Rousseau, only son of the owner of the Rousseau Group of Companies, nephew of the champion figure skater of the Czech Republic, age 15, had always wanted to skate. It seemed fun, and he had never experienced having fun before. But since he could not skate, he found joy in watching performances on ice whenever he could. Considering his busy academic schedule and high expectations from his family, those times were already quite limited. But this was Switzerland’s premiere sports complex where prodigies were cultivated. He could at least watch them train while he was at Champery.

He would later find out that one of those prodigies was right under his nose.

“We’re here! Are you just gonna watch?”

Julien snapped out of his daze to see the younger boy with him crouch to remove the covers of his skates. _He’s been wearing his blades all along?_

“Uh, yeah… I can’t skate so I’ll just watch.”

“Oh. Are you enrolling? You’re kinda too old for the junior program.”

The brunet realized the other boy was only near his height because of the skating shoes and his fluffy blond hair.

“Why, how old are you?”

“I’m 12. You?”

“15.”

The blond giggled, “You _are_ too old. It’s too late to start now if you wanna compete. At least that’s what coach would say. But skating is fun! You should try it some time.”

Julien could only return the smile, “Maybe someday.” The blond took off his jacket and flung it over to the nearest chair. “Feel free to sit anywhere… um…”

“Julien.”

“Okay,” the boy took to the ice, “Take a seat Julien. Maybe my skating would convince you to skate, too?”

The brunet wasn't so sure about that. He had watched international competitions on television, and occasionally in actual rinks whenever he had the chance to. He had already been convinced to skate, he just never had the correct opportunities. He had practically given up on being able to. So he was certain it would take a lot for a kid to convince him again.

“Let’s see it.”

But he’d be proven wrong. One of those prodigies was right under his nose.

 

* * *

 

There was magic, he was sure of it. There was something else in his skating that made you look, that glued your gaze on him. There was certainly something else. And that made the blood rush to his cheeks. He had never seen that amount of talent in a young skater. There was that Russian prodigy, but the boy in front of him was surely younger.

A small applause snapped Julien out of his trance. The boy just finished skating a short routine and he was too entranced to notice. He waved and skated back to the brunet, wiping the sweat off his brows.

“Did I convince you?”

Despite asking, he knew Julien was convinced. But the satisfaction of seeing him nod made his heart jump. That was the reason he skated after all.

“That’s amazing, Christophe! Didn’t we choreograph this just last week? You almost perfected it.” Josef approached them with his sister, the latter grabbing Julien in a tight hug while scolding him for sneaking off.

“Mom, you’re embarrassing me,” the brunet laughed, “I told you I was going here.”

“So you met each other already?”

“Oh! I wasn’t able to introduce myself a while ago,” the younger boy scratched the back of his head and did a small bow, “My name’s Christophe! Christophe Giacometti. I started formally training with coach some months ago. Nice to meet you!” He extended his arm towards Julien.

“Julien Alexandre Rousseau,” the brunet smiled again as they shook hands. “And my mom—”

“I’m your coach’s sister, hello! Oh my goodness you look so adorable, how old are you? Oh, Josef, it’s like you adopted another son! Just call me Auntie Adi, okay?”

Adriana squeezed his cheeks. (That was how Julien developed his rosy cheeks, but no one really believed it.) Christophe could only smile through it. Even Josef had no power to stop her, being the youngest in the family gave her certain privileges that she retained even in their adulthood.

“I’m actually convincing Julien to skate! And I think I did a good job, heh.”

 

* * *

 

Somehow, in some way, Adriana gave the go signal for Julien to try to skate that afternoon. The complex was mostly empty because it was an off day, so they had the rink to themselves. And the brunet had Christophe’s charms to thank.

The entire afternoon, he held Christophe’s hands as they glided across the rink. It was his first time on the ice, and his mother’s fears rubbed off of him at some point so it couldn’t be helped. He fell numerous times but Adriana wasn't there to see it since coach took his sister to his office for a little drink. Christophe probably fell as much as him, since they kept bumping into each other (he had a terrible sense of balance) but nothing too devastating happened to any of their bones. _I’ll probably feel the pain in the morning since I forgot to warm up._

“Thanks, Christophe. I can't believe you convinced my mom to let me skate. This is the first time this ever happened!”

The two boys had gone to the locker rooms to change clothes and to return the shoes Julien borrowed. The blond arranged his locker as the other did some cooling down exercises. It was the most he could do to lessen the pain the next day.

“Welcome! She didn't seem like the strict type, are you sure she’s _that_ strict? If anything, she’s pretty lenient.”

“Eh, well you just met her. And she thinks you're adorable. So plus points for you, I guess! Who knows? She might actually let me hang out here for the rest our trip.”

“That sounds cool! I can teach you to skate when I’m not training—”

“Coach told me you need help with Math. And he won’t let you train until your grades are up. So I don’t think we’ll get there that easily.”

Laughter echoed in the hallways as they made their way back to the coach’s office. Julien found a new liking towards the small Christophe. He knew he could no longer train to start competing,  but now his uncle had someone to coach that he thought could do so much better than he ever could. _I didn't think passing the baton would be this easy on my pride._ After all, Julien wanted to be the next Karpisek on ice who would take home the gold medal. But if someone like Christophe trained under his uncle? He was totally fine with that.

“Coach! Could I skate on Sunday, too, if I finish my homework early!” Christophe barged in the office like he owned the whole complex, eyes wide in anticipation.

“How would you even manage to do that?”

“Julien will teach me!”

Julien was totally fine with that.


End file.
